


Sweets for the sweet (The Ophelia Remix)

by qwerty



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, F/F, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana doesn't want flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets for the sweet (The Ophelia Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [flowers and other small tokens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1307) by bewarethesmirk. 



Gwen brings Morgana daffodils and violets the first time she dreams of water, of Arthur sinking through luminous golden shadows.

The next time, Morgana looks through a rippling veil to see Gwen thrust a red-glowing sword through her. Gwen brings her first eglantines, then lilies.

She wakes to delicate sprays of lavender and a spring of mint by her pillow when she dreams of Arthur and Gwen looking past each other with set faces, and hurries through the castle until she finds Gwen, and tucks forget-me-nots into her hair. No more flowers, she doesn't say. "Never leave me," she says.


End file.
